super_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Montana (comics)
Montana (Jackson W. Brice) is a fictional character in the Marvel Universe. Contents show Publication historyedit Montana first appeared in The Amazing Spider-Man #10 (March 1964), and was created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. The character subsequently appears in The Amazing Spider-Man #14 (July 1964), #19 (December 1964), The Amazing Spider-Man Annual #1 (1964),Marvel Team-Up #39-40 (November–December 1975), The Spectacular Spider-Man #19-20 (June–July 1978), Dazzler #7-8 (October–September 1981), Marvel Team-Up #138 (February 1984), Tales of the Marvels: Inner Demons #1 (1996), Civil War: War Crimes #1 (February 2007), Daredevil#99-100 (September–October 2007), #102 (January 2008), and The Amazing Spider-Man #562-563 (August 2008). Montana appeared as part of the "Enforcers" entry in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition #4. Fictional character biographyedit Jackson Brice was born in Bozeman, Montana. Along with Fancy Dan and the original Ox, he was a founding member of theEnforcers.[volume & issue needed] He has great proficiency with the lariat. Montana, Fancy Dan and Ox make their first appearance under the employ of the Big Man (Frederick Foswell). During this time they have their first run-in with their longtime nemesis Spider-Man. During their first fight against the web-slinger, Montana's lasso skills initially prove successful but Spider-Man defeats the trio.[volume & issue needed] Over the next couple of years, Montana and the team would be employed by Lightmaster in one of his many schemes, again bringing them into conflict with Spider-Man, with similar results.[volume & issue needed] They would then lend their services to Tech-Master in his revenge plot against Harry S. Osgood, only to be defeated by Dazzler.[volume & issue needed] Montana and the team would also go up against She-Hulk at one point.[volume & issue needed] Post-Civil Waredit Montana alongside Ox and Fancy Dan came back together to work for Mister Fear, which pitted them directly againstDaredevil.[volume & issue needed] After Mister Fear's arrest, the Enforcers are taken in by the Hood's organization.[volume & issue needed] Brand New Dayedit Following the events of Spider-Man: Brand New Day, the Enforcers are patrons at the Bar With No Name. they take bets with a person calling himself "The Bookie", over whether Spider-Man will show up to battle "Basher", an unknown villain who claimed to have fought Spider-Man. Spider-Man shows up, but is revealed to be a fake when the real web-head shows up. The Enforcers decide to get revenge on The Bookie, capturing him. The Bookie's father calls Spider-Man for assistance, and he agrees to help. Spider-Man defeats Fancy Dan and Montana.[volume & issue needed] Big Timeedit In the story arc, "Kill To Be You", Montana is the Kingpin's right-hand man, and shows contempt toward the new Hobgoblin(Phil Urich). When Spider-Man and Black Cat come to steal back the Reverbium, he falls out a window to his death while Hobgoblin saves Kingpin. Hobgoblin cruelly joked that "he'll be missed by everyone - except the pavement".1 Other versionsedit Earth Xedit In the Earth X reality, Montana had mutated where he developed the ability to change his hands into lassos. He and his fellow Enforcers would be hired as heavies to protect President Norman Osborn. This protection proved to be ineffectual when the Skull came to New York to take over America. He took control of Montana and the others and then murdered Osborn. Montana's fate following the defeat of the Skull remain unrevealed.2 Marvel Noiredit Montana and the other Enforcers are muscle for crime boss known as the Goblin (Norman Osborn).3 Ultimate Montanaedit The character's Ultimate Marvel incarnation's real name is Montana Bale. Along with the other Enforcers, he is an employee of the Kingpin of crime in New York.4 Other mediaedit Televisionedit * Montana appeared in the 1967 Spider-Man TV series. This version is referred to as Cowboy and was portrayed as being more intelligent. He works with Ox as they're hired to steal blueprints for the Plotter. Montana as Shocker in The Spectacular Spider-Man. * Montana appears in The Spectacular Spider-Man, voiced by Jeff Bennett. This version is the Enforcers' field leader, a trained mercenary, and the series incarnation of the "Shocker".5 He is a major antagonist in the pilot episodewith his fellow Enforcers hired by the Big Man to eliminate Spider-Man but instead the Enforcers were defeated and he's the only one that manages to escape. Montana returns as Shocker in the episode "Market Forces" after using stolen TRICORP gauntlets to continue his mission of finishing Spider-Man and is able to defeat Spider-Man with ease. But after realizing Spider-Man is still alive, Shocker fights Spider-Man again at a condemned theater and is defeated when the whole building is brought down on top of him. Montana is then shown webbed up with his Shocker costume on the ground as the police arrive.6 Montana/Shocker busts out of jail in the episode "Group Therapy" along with Vulture, Electro, Sandman, Rhino and Doctor Octopus to forma group of supervillains to defeat Spider-Man. After he takes part in the group's victory over Spider-Man during their first fight, the group's rematch has Spider-Man (using the symbiote costume) defeating Shocker once again after his gauntlets are gradually removed or destroyed and then he's knocked unconscious.7 Montana returns in the episode "Probable Cause" with his Shocker gauntlets modified by the Tinkerer. He works with Ricochet and Ox as the New Enforcers but they're eventually stopped by Spider-Man after Hammerhead double-crossed them.8 In the episode "Opening Night", Montana and the other Enforcers are seen as inmates at the Vault. When released by the Green Goblin, Montana and the other inmates try to capture Spider-Man but they're all recaptured by another inmate.9 Series producer Greg Weisman made a creative choice to make Montana, instead of Herman Schultz, into Shocker during production of this series into Shocker. Category:Spiderman villains Category:Marvel comics villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Super villains Category:Thief Category:Robber Category:Humans